


No más gemelos Weasley

by MilyBlackQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fred Weasley Dies, One Shot, POV Fred Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: ¿Que sintió Fred al morir? ¿Como se sintió al darse cuenta que sus sueños se habían muerto con él? MiniOne-Short





	No más gemelos Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos n.n
> 
> Otro pequeño one-shot que tenía publicado por otro sitio ;) pero es uno de los que más cariño le tengo; espero les guste :)

Algo lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza que fue seguido por el impacto de una maldición, cayó al suelo y de inmediato lo cubrió una paz total. Se sentía flotar en el aire y desvió la mirada hacia abajo; abrió la boca desmesuradamente al verse a sí mismo ahí, tirado en el suelo todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, que le había provocado el escuchar el chiste de Percy.

Y fue entonces que lo supo: Estaba muerto.

Al principio no supo que pensar: quizás lo bueno de morir sería no tener más problemas, ya no más discusiones con Percy sobre la poca importancia de los culos de los calderos en sus vidas, ya no mas gritos de su madre retándolo por no ser todo lo que ella había querido que fuera: Por no ser prefecto ni premio anual, por no haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, por ser todo un bromista revoltoso.

Pero tampoco podía hacer bromas, muerto no había forma de planear con su hermano como hacer explotar inodoros, ni nuevos artículos para las nuevas generaciones de revoltosos, ya no mas completar las frases que George comenzaba, no más risas ni diversión.

Su rostro se entristeció al ver el polvo disiparse y a dos de sus hermanos al lado de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta:

Ya no podía cumplir su sueño de ver su empresa de artículos de bromas crecer hasta ser la mejor y más reconocida a nivel mundial, ni siquiera sabría si su último proyecto tendría buenos resultados; ya no sabría si su querida hermana menor lograría estar con Harry nuevamente y ser feliz como ella soñaba desde el día en que lo conoció. No había forma ni siquiera de saber que pasaría luego, ¿Quién ganaría la guerra por la que había muerto luchando?

Pensó en su padre, el pobre se destrozaría al enterarse. Vio a Percy quien lo sacudía fuertemente mientras sollozaba:

\- No… no…no…no… ¡Fred! ¡NO!

Como si eso sirviera de algo, él sabía que no podía quedarse, no podía estar ahí viéndolos por siempre, tenía que marcharse pronto pero ¿Por qué tenía que morir justo ahora que Percy había dejado de ser un idiota? ¿Por qué ahora cuando pensaba disculparlo por todas las tonterías que decía y pensaba?

Arrodillado junto a su cuerpo llorando estaba Ron, el pequeño Ronnie. Jamás se lo había dicho pero él siempre había estado orgulloso de él, a pesar de lo mucho que lo molestaba siempre lo admiró por su habilidad en el ajedrez mágico y esa valentía y audacia que demostraba desde siempre, y ahora que no podía decírselo se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho nunca. Pensó en su madre y la tristeza le invadió cada rincón de su alma; no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría ella al ver su cuerpo sin vida.

Recordó a Bill y Charlie, si lo comparaba con el resto de sus hermanos, nunca había tenido chance de estar mucho tiempo con ellos ya que cuando nació Bill estaba en Hogwarts y a los cuatro años Charlie también lo hizo, solo los veía en vacaciones y luego, cuando se fueron al extranjero no podía verlos durante larguísimos periodos, pero de todas formas sabía que eso no importaba, sus hermanos lo querían tanto como los demás, y él igual. Pero ya no sabría si Bill sería feliz con su esposa Fleur ¿Lo haría tío pronto? ni tampoco sabría si Charlie se casaría algún día.

A lo lejos vio a Harry y Hermione, el primero intentaba convencer a Percy y Ron para que se fueran de ahí porque era peligroso, Ron se puso de pie pero Percy no lo hizo, seguía aferrado a su cuerpo, negándose a creer la realidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que intentó retener ante la escena, pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo cuando vio corriendo apresurado hacia su cuerpo a George, su gemelo, su hermano favorito, el que lo conocía mejor que nadie incluso que él mismo.

Se odió por haber muerto, por haberse dejado matar al ver a su gemelo llorarlo amargamente, y lloró junto a él, lloró cada lagrima de George porque le dolía más que nada verlo así, le dolía ser el causal de que sus habituales risas se convirtieran en esas gotas saladas; lloró porque sabía que él ya no sería el mismo, ya no serían más " _Fred y George"_ ya no más " _Gemelos Weasley"_ . De ahora en adelante las bromas ya no llevarían su nombre, solo el de su hermano… Solo el de George Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> T_T Creo que el momento en que más llore durante toda la saga fue cuando mataron a Fred, ¡No era justo!
> 
> Como se daran cuenta, cambie un poco lo que sucedió en ese momento ya que George no estuvo cerca cuando Fred murió...
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado ^_^
> 
> Nos leemos


End file.
